I Hate This Part
by Murdered-Rose-Dripping-Crimson
Summary: Song-fic. Kagome and Inuyasha have grown apart...Kagome has had enough...But is she still in love?...Song by PCD


**Hello my readers....well thank you for picking this story. Please review and tell me if you like it or not. If you like it, I will make it a two-shot making her go with any desirable(It must be voted upon!)**

**I do not own Inuyasha or the song I Hate Part Right Here-PCD, but I own my own character Aalinda!**

_**'Song'**_

**"Talking"**

**Please enjoy the story:**

***Narrator's POV***

**It was mid-winter in Japan, the snow was everywhere. There was barely any cars on the road, yet there was a interesting car driving slow through the snow, on the street named fifth avenue. In the car there was a couple, they were listening to the radio, not even daring to talk. The male lost his love for the female that was in the car with him at the moment, but he still pretended to love them so they wouldn't be heartbroken. Their names were Inuyasha and Kagome. Kagome knew he didn't love her, he never did. It was only an attraction she supposed, though he was her first love. Kagome was listening to her iPOD when the song, I hate this part right here by PCD, this song made her shed a tear. Inuyasha notice, he didn't want to ask, they eventually will start arguing.**

**...................**

**Were driving slow,**

**through the snow,**

**On fifth avenue,**

**And right now,**

**radio's all that we can here**

**Man we ain't talked,**

**since we left,**

**it's so over due,**

**It's cold outside but between us,**

**it's worst in here.**

**.................**

**The song was the exact same as their situation. True, they haven't talked since they left. That was about at least 4 hours and 30 minutes.**

**................**

**The world,**

**Slows down,**

**But my heart,**

**Beats fast right now.**

**..................**

**Kagome heart was beating very fast right now, knowing if it didn't calm down she could die from overload, as she got out of the car. When they were inside the house they immediately started to get ready for bed.**

**.................**

**I know**

**This is,**

**The part,**

**Where thy end starts.**

**I can't take it any longer,**

**thought that we were stronger,**

**All we do is linger,**

**Slipping through our fingers,**

**I don't wanna try now,**

**All there's left goodbye,**

**To find a way that I can tell you.**

**I hate this part right here(2x)**

**I just can't take your tears, **

**I hate this part right here.**

**.................**

**Kagome was tired of trying knowing he wasn't going to love her back, or show her somthing she've been yearning for attention.**

**................**

**Everyday **

**Seven takes,**

**Of the same old scene,**

**Seems we're bound by the laws of the same routine,**

**I gotta talk to you know for we go to sleep,**

**But will we sleep once I tell you what's hurting me?**

**..............**

**Kagome knew this was the day to tell him that it's over. She just wondered how will he take it? She looked at him as he dressed in his pajamas, he looked at her and gave her a forced smile. She noticed it.**

**.............**

**The world,**

**Slows down,**

**But my heart,**

**Beats fast right now.**

**I know**

**This is,**

**The part,**

**Where thy end starts.**

**I can't take it any longer,**

**thought that we were stronger,**

**All we do is linger,**

**Slipping through our fingers,**

**I don't wanna try now,**

**All there's left goodbye,**

**To find a way that I can tell you.**

**I hate this part right here(2x)**

**I just can't take your tears, **

**I hate this part right here.**

**................**

**"Hey Inuyasha, can we talk about something?" Kagome said hoping her voice wouldn't crack. It failed her miserably, he noticed.**

**................**

**But I gotta do it**

**I gotta do it**

**I gotta do it,**

**I hate this part,**

**I gotta do it**

**I gotta do it**

**I gotta do it.**

**...............**

**"Inuyasha, its over. I know you've fallen out of love with me." Kagome said as she grabbed her purse, keys to a apartment she bought, and a suitcast of clothes from under the bed, just incase.**

**Kagome was in her car, she let down a tear. Kagome started the car, the same song came on but it was at the exact place she stopped her iPOD.**

**..............**

**I hate this part right here(2x)**

**I just can't take these tears,**

**I hate this part right here.**

**The End**

***********************

**Please review!!!!!!**

**(*pull out the infamous Sesshomaru mask*)**

**You better review I will kill you if you don't!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**ATTENTION YOU MUST CLICK THE GREEN BUTTON AT THE BOTTOM OF THE SCREEN AND WRITE A REVIEW, IF YOU DONT YOU'LL DIE FROM MY DEATHBOOK.......O JUST TRY ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


End file.
